Plot (FNAF 1)
Story There is a "Rules for Safety" poster positioned in the E. Hall Corner. 3 rules explain that the animatronics are haunted. But how? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was once a family friendly lodge and restaurant for children and adults alike. You could, party, play, eat, and rock. The 4 animatronic mascots, Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chef chicken, Bonnie the bunny, and Foxy the pirate fox were programmed to feed the crowd, play with the crowd and please the crowd! However, after an unexpected murder of 5 children effected the animatronics' behavior during the night. They seemed to haunt the people though at day they continued to please the crowd. It made no sense. One day, some parents noticed "foul door" among the mascots and what appeared to be "blood and skin sheds" around their mouths and eyes. A few also noticed "mucus" around Chica and Bonnie's right eyes and referred to them as "reanimated carcasses" and 1 parent referred to them as "dangerous hazards". She said: The animatronic mascots must have been hunting a security guard. But that doesn't make sense! The animatronics were made to please the crowd! Wait for action. These were the 1st notices of the mascots' secret hunting behavior during the nighttime. Newspapers spread, and eventually, the current owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza saw it. Instantly, he hired Mike Schmidt to work as a security guard there. After he fired Mike for tampering with the animatronics and for general odor, he closed the place down. Apparently, there was no problems with the mascots anymore. The Missing Children Incident The rules for safety poster also appears with newspapers randomly. These are articles about the lost children. One day, a murderer known as "Purple Guy" murdered 5 children. There souls fled to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and took over the animatronics' endoskeletons. Maybe that's why they hunted at night. They used to be able to hunt at day as well but the following Chucky Cheese Murder prevented this, and created Golden Freddy Fazbear. The children must have wanted revenge on purple guy, but they kept thinking Mike was him. The Bite of 1987 The Bite of 1987, or for short the Bite of '87, or just simply "the Bite" was mysterious from 1987 to 2008. No one knew who caused the bite during this small period of time. Many fans suspected Foxy The Pirate was the animatronic responsible, but then they noticed the hand-prints on Freddy Fazbear's head. Then almost half of the fans believing Foxy was responsible changed to believing Freddy was the one to blame. But in 1999, people noticed the prints on Freddy's head were in fact made of paint. That meant someone had tried to make people think Freddy was to blame by painting the child's hand-prints on his face. Believing it to be Mangle (because of his suprise bite jumpscare) children were summoned to tear the unspeicefied menace apart. But Mangle wasn't to blame either. We've seen that Chica has a crater in her jaw which resembles a child's fist. That means the child must have tried to stop her from causing the bite. The people who did not believe Chica caused the bite knew when they were beaten. Chica had caused the bite and blamed it on the 3 of them! The most unlikely culprit was the one responsiblle Theories Phone Guy's Death #What killled him? *Chica. We must assume that Phone Guy operates using the same mechanics as Mike. It's just another normal night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Freddy's looking at the camera from the show stage, Phone Guy's doing whatever he's doing, Bonnie's in the backstage, and all of a sudden the sign in Pirate Cove turns to "It's me." This is a warning for Foxy's attack. At the same time, Chica is hiding in the East Hall and quickly moves right to the E. Hall Corner, and to the right doorway. Phone Guy is too distracted by Foxy, and tries to close the left door right away. He succeeds, but forgets to check the right door (which Chica jammed) before opening the Monitor to check for Freddy. He finds out he is in the restrooms. But when he lowers the Monitor Chica quickly destroys him. Then the screen goes static. *Foxy. Phone Guy could see Freddy in the right doorway about to run in. He quickly closes the right door, but it has now been 30 seconds since he checked Pirate Cove, and Foxy's A.I. was at full. He checked Pirate Cove and he was gone! He quickly changed to west hall. Foxy ran down it! He lowered the monitor and tried to react but it was too late! Foxy leaned at him from the door, body and arms shaking. Phone Guy then put the monitor back up to check where Freddy was, and when he lowered it, Foxy lunged at him. *Freddy. Like with Chica, Phone Guy was distracted by an animatronic at the left doorway, such as Foxy or Bonnie. He closed the left door, succeeding in blocking the animatronic off, but was too distracted by them that he had not checked the right door. Freddy then stuffed him. *Bonnie. Perhaps Phone Guy was distracted by Chica or Freddy, and when he managed to block them off, he forget to check the left door before puting his monitor up. Then Bonnie jumpscared him. *A power outage. Phone Guy was afraid animatronics were coming from both sides - left and right - so he closed both doors. This resulted in high power usage and eventually a blackout. Freddy jumpscared him and destroyed him. *Golden Freddy. Perhaps he snuck out of the kitchen and into the W. Hall Corner. Phone Guy was operating and saw Freddy or Chica in the right doorway. He closed the door and as a result opened the left door. Then Golden Freddy went into the office and utterly stuffed him in a Golden Freddy suit.